We're in Middle Earth
by HinataUchiha825
Summary: Two normal girls enter Middle earth... not good a summaries, but please read and comment. )
1. Prolouge

**I own no one from Lord of the Rings only my own characters: Savannah and Alice. This is way before The Fellowship of the Rings.**

**Prologue**

***Splash...Splash***

The patter of footsteps disturbed the rain puddles; two girls were running down the empty street before stopping in front of wooden door. Both girls looked at each other before opening the door and closing the door with a *clank*. They did not realize that there was a figure watching their every move; he was cloaked in a dark black cloak under the cloak was a pure white cape. Without a sound, he followed the two girls into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain fell from the sky. It was like the sky was crying. Two girls were headed home, one of them called Alice and the other Savannah; they were very good friends and had met each other in 3rd grade when Savannah had transferred to (name school). Now the two friends were entering high school, and this would be their last summer before high school.

The weather was wet, but they had decided to take a walk towards the door that opened up into the woods. Afterwards, they would return to Savannah's house and finish off some summer homework and then chat for a bit before Alice's dad came to pick her up and take her home. The two girl's footsteps disturbed the rain puddles that littered the street. They felt an ominous feeling, but Savannah decided that they would still go to the forest. As they traveled through the forest, they felt the ground underneath them crumbling and then fell down into a hole.

(Time Skip- After they had fallen into the hole)

Saruman was watching the two girls every step; he would use them as his pawns to take over the world. He had sent the two girls to Middle Earth and once the time came where Sauron would awaken, he would then kidnap them and make them spill out information about the future. Once he had made them spill out the information about the future he would then give them to Sauron; Saruman then opened a portal back to Middle Earth with a wave of his hand and soon disappeared into the black hole.

(Time Skip- in Middle Earth Somewhere near Imladris (Rivendell))

"Uhg… What just happened?" asked Alice asked groggily she felt like she had just fallen out of a tree, Savannah hadn't fared any better fore she was laying on the ground but she was still active. Savannah had opened her eyes when she felt pain jolt through her body like volts of lighting, every part of her was in pain she couldn't move; but then forced herself for who knows what might happen to them if they kept on lying on the ground. When Alice saw Savannah trying to get up and she also struggled to get up, she grabbed a long stick to support herself up and then slowly walked to where Savannah was and helped her up and then they both stumbled to a big oak tree and fell asleep.

The sound of horse footsteps filled the clearing the Northern border guards were returning from their post in the west. As they rode by one of the commanders Lalidhelt halted the group and walked up to the tree where the two girls were and motioned for two of his men to carry them. They walked briskly to Imladris, when they arrived Elrond was already waiting for them; his stern expression softened when he saw the two girls and had servants take the girls to the spare bedrooms. Elrond decided to let Lalidhelt off the hook of being late, the two girls had worried him they had an aura of a human but they were clearly elfling. There was no sign of them being half-elf or half-human; it was like that they were teleported from a different dimension. This was the first time that I had never foreseen anything like this. How could this be?

Chap. End

What do you think? Comments appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

ALEART! 2 comments = 1 Chapter

Chapter 2

Recap: Alice and Savannah have been teleported to Middle Earth by Saruman and then taken to Imladris by Lalidhelt an elf commander.

(With Alice)

When Alice woke up she found herself in a soft and comfortable bed, she realized that she was also wearing a white sleeping gown. Everything looked ancient it was like that she had time traveled to the past, she walked to the porch and saw humans no wait. . . . They were Elves. They were in the courtyard talking and laughing, elves cant of have been teleported to Middle Earth. Middle Earth was made up by J. R. R. Tolkien; itt a dream this is just like all those FanFics where the main character is either summoned or dropped into Middle Earth. It begun their quest.

Chap. End

ALEART! 2 comments = 1 Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

ALEART! 2 comments = 1 Chapter

Chapter 3

Summary: They finally realized that they were in Imladris from Lord of the Rings they need just a bit of proof to show that they were really in Lord of the Rings. They are waiting for more proof

(Lalidheltt from here, then who sent them here; Gandalf wouldnt have a lot of power. HmmThe White Wizards seeing Orb)

The sky darkened as blood was spilled on the battle field the only two survivors were two girls dressed in white gowns that were stained red at the hems of the dress. The wind soon blew away all the corps and there were two roads one filled with blood and hate and the other filled with light and happiness. One walked down the path filled with blood the other down the path of light. With a blinding light the girl walking down the path filled with blood was lifted up into the sky which was filled with light and happiness the girl danced with the stars and all turned black, and there was silence.

(Back to the two girls)

They were now in the library with Elrond and Lalidhelt; Lalidhelt was explaining how he found them in the forest sleeping on the ground and had taken them to Lord Elrond who then had the maids take them to guest bedrooms. He also reassured them that they were in Middle Earth, when they had finally realized that they werent from Middle Earth. They told Elrond and Lalidhelt their story about walking in the woods and falling into a portal. How the only thing the two girls knew was that a portal dropped them in the forest and they decided to rest until they could move, and when waking up they found themselves in the guest rooms instead of the forest.

Chap. End

ALEART! 2 comments = 1 Chapter


End file.
